This invention is directed to a device to removably attach a flashlight onto a retractable dog leash.
Dog owners take their dogs out for walks at all times of the day or night. When out at night it is a good idea to use a flashlight not only to see where one is going but to let automobile drivers know where there is an impediment on or near the road. Many dog owners like to use retractable dog leashes to vary the distance the dog can roam depending on their surroundings. A retractable dog leash in one hand and a flashlight in the other leaves no free hand, hence the need for a combination of the two.
Combined dog leashes and flashlights, both retractable and non-retractable dog leashes, are known in the prior art. A few examples can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,044 issued to Nasser, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,029 issued to DuBois et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,550 issued to Levine et al. The combination flashlights and retractable dog leashes are larger and weigh more than a retractable leash without a flashlight. A flashlight is unnecessary during the daylight and thus there is no need to carry a larger, more cumbersome device than is essential.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,075 is directed to a combination of a non-retractable pet leash and flashlight. The device includes both a tubular structure having a switch port in the side thereof. The tubular structure is attached to the handle of a dog leash with complementary strips of a hook and loop type fasteners, known as Velcro.RTM.. However, the length of the dog leash can not be adjusted, and the flashlight and attached device appear to be awkward to use as they are in the way of the person holding the leash. Also, the handle of the dog leash must be pliable as the section of the handle which includes the Velcro.RTM. must be straightened, and stay straightened, so to that the tubular member can be attached to it.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which may be removably attached to a retractable dog leash.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a device which maintains the flashlight in one location on the handle of the dog leash without sliding around the handle.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a device which is easy to used and inexpensive to manufacture.